Deseo de Navidad
by Maslover
Summary: Los chicos de Big Time Rush finalmente pasaran la Navidad en Minnesota, y esta magica noche le cumplira a James su deseo. One-Shot, Kames


****Hola que tal! Este fic es mi forma de desearles de todo corazón la mejor de las Navidades! que esta fiesta tan especial llene sus hogares de magia, alegría, unión y amor... :)

**Deseo de Navidad**

Llegó la navidad! Y los chicos de BTR no querían pasar otro año lejos de sus familias, así que se aseguraron de viajar Minnesota con anticipación, para evitar que alguna tormenta de nieve les impida llegar, tal y como ocurrió el año anterior. Las familias estaban felices, sus pequeños habían regresado, estaban todos juntos y así celebrarían esta importante fiesta.

Es típico que hayan ciertas discusiones de donde se pasara esa noche, todos ofrecieron sus casas, pero Brooke no aceptaba un no como respuesta, por lo que las demás madres accedieron a que le cena navideña se dé en casa de los Diamond.

Cuando los Knigth, los Mitchell y los García llegaron a casa de los Diamond para la cena, se llevaron una grata sorpresa! La casa estaba hermosamente decorada

"Brooke se esmeró" dijo Jennifer Knigth sonriendo a las otras madres

"Debe estar realmente contenta de que su hijo esté aquí" respondió Sylvia García

"Sean bienvenidos todos!" dijo Brooke acercándose a saludar "Sigan a la sala por favor, la cena se servirá a media noche, mientras tanto disfruten de los bocaditos.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la sala

"Dónde está James?" pregunto Carlos

"Debe estar aun arreglándose" respondió Brooke

Los chicos rodaron los ojos, pues es muy típico de James demorar en alistarse

"Si desean pueden subir a verlo" agregó la madre del moreno.

Los tres chicos subieron, fue un tanto melancólico hacerlo, hace tanto que no estaban en Minnesota que les resultaba difícil creer que nuevamente estaban en casa de James, dirigiéndose a su habitación como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación de James, lo encontraron frente al espejo, aun peinándose; en eso James volteó.

"Hey! Que pasa chicos?" dijo el moreno sonriéndole a sus amigos, lo que provocó que Kendall sienta un nudo en el estomagó, James lucía realmente hermoso! Más que de costumbre.

"Te estás demorando mucho!" le reprochó Carlos "Queremos estar abajo todos como en los viejos tiempos"

James sonrió "Descuida, ya estoy listo" dicho esto, James se roció perfume y se dirigió hacia sus amigos para bajar todos juntos.

Mientras bajaban inició una tonta discusión entre Carlos y Logan a la que Kendall ni hizo caso, estaba muy distraído mirando a James, sin siquiera disimular, lo que provocaba que el moreno se sonroje ligeramente, pero no volteaba a ver a Kendall por vergüenza.

"Luces realmente atractivo" le dijo el rubio mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente, el comentario hizo que James se sonroje aun mas y que los otros dos paren su discusión y volteen a verlos extrañados.

"Que le dijiste?" pregunto Logan con una curiosa sonrisa

"Le dije que luce atractivo, o acaso no es así?"

"Si pero, nunca antes habías dicho algo así" dijo Carlos "Logan también se ve muy bien hoy y no le has dicho nada"

Logan se sonrojo muy ligeramente "En serio crees eso?"

"E-e pues yo… emmm si, claro, te vez bien amigo" dijo Carlos tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

Kendall y James rieron

"Mejor vayamos a la sala si?" dijo James para dar por terminado ese extraño momento.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala para pasar con su familia, entre risas, anécdotas y botanas llego la hora de la cena

"Bien" dijo Brooke mientras se levantaba "Es hora de cenar, acompáñennos a la mesa por favor"

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa, donde los esperaba una exquisita cena, pavo, vino blanco, pan de pascua… Todo acompañado de velas y decoración navideña.

Mientras comían, Carlos interrumpió las conversaciones de los demás diciendo "Bueno, ya es media noche y ya somos grandecitos como para esperar hasta mañana, no creen que deberíamos abrir los regalos!?"

Todos rieron

"No hijo" dijo el Sr. García "Es una tradición abrir los regalos la mañana siguiente, después de dormir en la casa en la que cenamos"

"Así es, cariño" continuó Jennifer "No seas impaciente, en la mañana los abrirás"

Carlos hizo un puchero y siguió comiendo, lo que hizo que todos vuelvan a reír.

"Yo quisiera hacer un brindis" dijo Brooke levantando su copa "Por nuestros chicos, que a pesar de vivir en Los Ángeles siguen siendo los mismos de siempre, aquellos pequeños traviesos de Minnesota, honestos, unidos, sanos y felices. Salud"

"Salud" respondieron los orgullosos padres.

Acabada la cena, los padres se dirigían a dormir, Jennifer y Kathie dormirían con Brooke, la habitación de James se la dieron a los papás de Carlos y la habitación de huéspedes a los papás de Logan. Los chicos dormirían en la sala.

"Esto es vida" dijo Carlos acomodándose en su sleeping

"Lo sé" respondió Logan "extrañaba demasiado Minnesota"

"Parece mentira que estemos todos reunidos aquí, es como si no nos hubiéramos ido nunca" agregó Kendall

"Es como en los viejos tiempos" dijo James sonriendo

"Bien, quien empezara con la guardia?" pregunto Logan

"Que guardia?" pregunto Carlos

"No te hagas el que no sabe" dijo James "Todas las navidades hacemos guardia para que no abras los regalos mientras dormimos"

"Chicos!" se quejó Carlos "No creen que ya estoy grandecito para eso?"

Los tres se miraron y respondieron al unísono "No" y rieron

Carlos torció los ojos y se acomodó en el sleeping "bien, desvélense si quieren, yo dormiré toda la noche"

"Yo empezare la guardia" dijo Kendall

"Perfecto" respondió Logan "Muero de sueño"

"Yo te acompañaré un rato, hasta que me dé sueño" dijo James.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que Logan y Carlos se quedaran profundamente dormidos. James y Kendall pasaron en vela contando sus diversas anécdotas de cuando vivían en Minnesota, cuando estudiaban juntos y practicaban hockey juntos…

"Aun no puedo creer que esa etapa de mi vida haya acabado" dijo Kendall después de un suspiro.

"Lo sé, jamás imagine que cumpliría mis sueños a tan temprana edad, y menos que ustedes serian parte de él… aunque me alegro de que haya sido así"

"Sabes algo, James? Cuando las personas te describen como alguien superficial, me rio de ellos, pues se nota que no conocen como realmente eres"

Lo que dijo el rubio hizo que James se sonrojara ligeramente "En serio lo crees?"

"No, estoy seguro de ello"

Después de esto siguieron conversando sobre su vida y experiencias hasta que James no respondió más; se había quedado dormido.

Kendall aprovecho ese momento para pensar, pues era como si estuviera experimentando sentimientos extraños hacia uno de sus mejores amigos…

Para despejar mejor su mente el rubio buscó un lugar que le ayude a pensar, en situaciones como estas acude a la pista de hockey, pero no podría hacerlo ahora, así que el jardín cubierto de nieve estaría bien por ahora.

Kendall estaba sentado en la puerta trasera de la casa de los Diamond, observando el jardín; después de todo, desde que están en L.A. no veía la nieve y aquella noche estaba nevando suavemente, lo que llenaba de melancolía al rubio.

"Puedes enfermarte así" dijo una voz mientras le ponía una manta alrededor de su espalda

"James!" dijo el rubio "Crei que estabas dormido"

"Lo estaba" respondió el moreno extendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

"Y que paso?"

"No lo sé, desperté, vi que no estabas, fui a la cocina por chocolate caliente y te vi… así que fui por la manta y te prepare chocolate a ti también"

"Gracias" dijo Kendall sonriéndole cálidamente al moreno "Tú también deberías cubrirte o serás tú quien se enferme"

James sonrió y se cubrió con la misma manta y así, quedaron los dos juntos acurrucándose bajo una manta, tomando chocolate caliente mientras observaban el hermoso pasaje invernal.

Pasaron así un tiempo largo, hasta que James se recostó en el hombro de Kendall

"Me agrada esto" dijo el moreno "Aunque L.A. es genial, no hay nada como volver a tus raíces y compartir con tus seres queridos"

Kendall recostó su cabeza sobre la del moreno "Lo sé, podría pasar así la noche entera"

"Mira!" dijo James señalando el cielo nocturno

"Que pasó?" pregunto Kendall buscando lo que James señalaba

"Una estrella fugaz" respondió el moreno mirando a Kendall

"Wow, y… pediste tu deseo?"

"No, siempre que veo una se va demasiado rápido y no alcanzo a pedir nada"

"Pues ten tu deseo en mente" dijo Kendall "así la próxima que pase una lo recordaras"

James miro al cielo en busca de otra estrella, pero se encontró con algo que no había notado

"Que miras, James? " pregunto el rubio

"No me había fijado que mi mamá colgó un muérdago aquí"

"vaya, sabes lo que significa?" pregunto Kendall mirando fijamente a James

El moreno no respondió, ambos se observaron sin decirse nada durante unos segundos para luego, lentamente, acabar con la poca distancia que había entre los dos uniendo sus labios en un cálido y dulce beso…

Al separarse James sonrió

"Que ocurre?" pregunto Kendall un tanto divertido

"Mi deseo, acaba de cumplirse…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
